DigimonWiki:IRC
The Digimon Wiki's IRC channel is the wiki's main mode of socializing. It is used for chit-chat and is also a different and quicker way to notify a staff member about a problem with the wiki. It also, if possible, should be used for socialization with other users rather than through the use of users' talk pages. The topic range for the #wikia-digimon channel is very broad. The channel is not restricted to Digimon talk. Discussions can relate to anything from one's favorite character, to a more off-topic subject like how one's day has been. Discussions about the wiki and Digimon are also welcome, though. Joining Web client *Wikia has a CGI:IRC gateway for our channel that lets you join the chat room from a normal web page. Just put in your username and choose "#wikia-digimon" from the drop-down list. Note: The Wikia CGI:IRC gateway has been unreliable recently and users are advised to find alternatives. *Freenode's webchat is a more convenient web client. Simply type in your nick and "#wikia-digimon" in the channel box. As of June 19th 2009 Freenode's server is no longer available via Mibbit. Affiliate channels *With the Will has an active IRC channel on the Rizon network. It functions much the same as #wikia-digimon, but is wholly independent of our wiki. Please read and respect that channel's rules if you decide to use it. Usage The #wikia-digimon channel uses the UTF-8 encoding, just like the Wiki proper. This should not pose a problem with English, as UTF-8 is backwards compatible with ASCII-127, but non-Latin scripts (such as Greek or Cyrillic) may be rendered improperly in UTF-8-incapable clients. All commands must be prefixed with a forward slash (/). *'/nick new-nick-here': changes your nickname. As Rule #4 states, this is not to be abused. *'/me action-here': Makes the "<" and ">" disappear from your next message to portray an action. For example, "/me defeats Roxas" becomes "*Nick defeats Roxas". As Rule #5 states, this is not to be abused. *'/query nick-here message-here': sends a private message to the specified nick. Starts a "PM", also known as a "Query". *'/ignore nick-here': ignores any message the specified nick sends. *'/join #channel-here': join another channel. Only works with other channels on the current network. *'/quit message-here': quits IRC and leaves a message. *'/part #channel-here message-here': leaves only the current channel. *'/clear': clears the current log. Useful if your chat window begins to lag. *'/ns ghost yourpassword': "ghosts" or logs off a nick. Useful when you suddenly get logged off and see your old nick online when you log back on. OP commands *'/topic new-topic-here': allows the topic to be modified. *'/kick nick-here message-here': kicks the specified nick out of the channel, displaying for them the message specified. *'/mode #wikia-digimon +b nick!ident@*': bans a specific user from using a certain nick, ident, or IP address. This list is by no means exhaustive. Further information can be found by typing /help or on this website. Rules The following rules are important, and not to be taken lightly. Violations will quickly result in kicks and bans. Although these rules will be enforced, users should be aware that the ops cannot deal with a violation until it has happened, so be prepared for that possibility. These rules apply to everyone on the main channel. Even ops can be disciplined if they violate these rules. Furthermore, users are responsible for the content of their private messages with other users. However, if an op learns that you are using private messages to harass another user, you will still be disciplined. # Be courteous of other users ##Do not use the channel to harass other users, whether through insults, spam, or just in general being annoying. If a user asks you to stop doing something, stop it immediately, and then you can discuss the situation with them. ##Do not post spoilers to material that hasn't been available for at least a month. # Have consideration for younger users ##This means that you should not use swearwords, speak about inappropriate topics, or post NSFW links. This rule is not to "keep from offending delicate sensibilities". A large portion of our users are minors, and there is a distinct likelihood that their parents could ban them from the wiki or IRC for viewing inappropriate material. # Do not sockpuppet ##It is acceptable, for the purpose of socialization, to play with your name. However, it is not acceptable to do so for the sake of deception, such as trying to evade a ban or impersonate another user. Any sockpuppeting will result in an immediate kick. ##It is preferred that you use your Wikia username on the IRC, though this is not a requirement. # Do not spam ##Don't throw a wall of meaningless text on the page, and don't keep posting if others have told you they don't care. The IRC is a chat, not a graffiti wall. ##Please use English. It is considered spam to purposefully use languages or styles of typing that are difficult to understand, such as 133t sp33k or text abbreviations. ##Do not abuse the /me command, such as for role-play. It is considered spam. Violation policy If an op is present, they will probably deal with the violation themselves. However, if no op is present, or they don't seem to have notice the violation, then you may contact an op through private message or wiki talk page and leave them a transcript of the violation, so that they can deal with it when they return to the IRC. In the mean time, you can use the ignore command (/ignore nick) to keep a specific user from contacting you, and the clear command (/clear) to empty your screen. ;Operators: The standard procedure for dealing with repeated violations is: #Warn the user, identifying the rule that they have broken. #Tell the user that they have recieved their final warning. #Kick the user from the channel. #Ban the user from the channel. Bans usually start at one day, then progress to three days, one week, and then a permanent ban. More serious cases may require more immediately harsh punishments. For problem violators, it may be wise to keep a log of any diciplinary measures already taken, so that the violator doesn't just keep getting warnings from different ops. Permanently-banned users should also be listed, so that other ops can know if the user is trying to evade their ban. Channel OPs The following is a list of Channel OPs, a list of special users who have the ability to kick and ban other users in order to maintain the channel. The users in bold have special "flags" that allow them to make other users permanent Channel OPs. If a user has multiple nicks they commonly use, they are listed after their main nick in parenthesis. *KrytenKoro (AskJeeves) *Lanate Staff members, please report to the channel as soon as possible so you can be given your #wikia-digimon banhammer OP functions. Category:Digimon Wiki